


Sincerely Yours...

by Grimy



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Amusement Park, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, very violent deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimy/pseuds/Grimy
Summary: Juliet lives for the thrill of investigating old abandoned buildings and locations.That's what brings her and her group of friends to Dawson theme park.The sight of many tragedies and a place some consider haunted.As far as Juliet is concerned those stories are just those made to denture kids from breaking in.Then the leather bound journal came.





	1. Chapter 1

The car rolled to a stop in front of the old rusty metal gates. Juliet smiled as she opened the car door and took in the sight of the sun hanging low in the sky as it casted calming shadows along the long abandoned, and rumored to be haunted, Dawson amusement park.

“Did the others beat us here?” Kurt asked pointing at a car sitting in the shade of a colossal tree.

“I don’t think so. That doesn’t look like Roz’s car. Maybe someone else decided to explore this place as well,” Novia suggested as she opened the trunk and started pulling out tents and filming equipment. “Larry, Kurt, Kat, Juliet! Get your asses over here and help me curry all of this inside.”

Knowing our potential fate if we refuse we all grab something and took it into the park. All the lore and ghost stories flooded Juliet’s mind as she took in everything. The park wasn’t anything special. It was like every other run of the mill abandoned park, there were trees, rotten and dry leaves littering the ground along with sticks with the rare piece of paper.

They spent an hour setting up the five tents meant for all of them. It wasn’t long after that their other four friends showed up. They unpacked the coolers of food and water along with their bags of clothes and other daily essentials.

“This is one hell of a way to spend mid winter break.” Luca smiled setting down his bag.

“It’s fucking cold” Roz added wrapping her jacket tighter around her torso.

“Come on babe, it’s not that cold.” Luka laughed putting an arm around his annoyed girlfriend.

“Should we even be here?! I mean this place is closed. Aren’t we technically trespassing? Aka breaking the law?!” Bill was shaking as he looked around.

“Calm down buddy. It’ll be fine. The only people that come here are urban explorers like us.” Kurt pointed out.

“And ghosts” Larry quickly added earning a jab to the ribs by Kat.

“But seriously we’ll be fine. There’s tons of videos like this online.” Juliet said with a smile.

“We’ll only be here for a few days at most anyways.” Kurt added. Bill let out a puff air seeming to calm down but clearly still uneasy.

“Anyways we should get a fire started so we can actually cook the food we brought.” Larry interjected holding up a lighter.

By the time the fire was up and going the sun had set leaving the light of the dancing and flickering fire. They cooking hotdogs on sticks like they were children again. They laughed and told stories with laughable gestures and movements from the teller.

“Okay okay. We get it.” Roz cut Novia off as she was in the middle of a story. “How about we all tell ghost stories. Namely about this park.”

Kurt straightens up when he hears the suggestion “I’m game.”

“I’ll start.” Novia volunteered “It was still somewhat early in the park history. A brother and sister were here with their family. They’ve both been here before but this was the boy’s first time at the deeper pool so his sister was basically glued to his hip. They played and swam to their heart’s content, but by the end of the day the sister was found at the bottom of the pool with her brother nowhere to be seen. They never found his body. There’s still missing person posters for him around the city.”

“Lame” Roz teased “I heard one about this couple that use to work here. One was a piano player and the other was a singer. They dressed up as ghosts and performed at the restaurant in SkellyTown. Apparently the singer was brutally murdered and out of grief his boyfriend hung himself. Apparently in his suicide note he swear to find the killer but the cops couldn’t find shit. The singer’s killer was never found.” Kat scooted closer to Larry as they all listened.

Kurt shook his head “what about the ride operator that got decapitated by a roller coaster. Or the entire family that was murdered in their changing room in the Fairy Kingdom. Or the mechanic that got  electrocuted by one of the animatronics .”

“Don’t forget about the massacre of the haunted house.” Juliet added “I believe that at least six people died there.”

“Yeah the manager commit suicide after that because the park got shut down.” Roz spoke up.

“Thank god this place gives me the creeps” Kat snuggled up close to her boyfriend.

“We should get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us.” Juliet got up and went to her tent. She could hear the others get up and head to their respective tents. The instant she got into comfortable clothes and laid down on the air mattress she falls asleep.

She’s alone. She can’t move. All she can do is look forward. Eight gravestones, all open. She can barely make out the names on all of them. Everyone of her friend including her have their own grave.

  
****_Juliet Lynch: Empty_ _  
_ _Luka Goulding: Empty_ _  
_ _Roz James: Empty_ _  
_ _Novia Stewart: Empty_ _  
_ _Larry Wheeler: Empty_ _  
_ _Bill May: Empty_ _  
_ _Kurt Wagner: Empty_ _  
_ _Kat Moss: Empty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to update!!

By eight everyone was up and ready to explore the park. Novia handed out the cameras they would be using to film.

Juliet couldn’t contain her excitement. She’s been look forward to this ever since they had all planned this little trip. “This is going to be awesome! I even had a dream about tombstones.”

“Classic Juls. only you can possibly be happy about a dream of tombstones” Roz teased.

“Let’s just get this over with and go home.” Bill was looking around nervously.

“Yeah, just try not to piss your pants.”

“Fuck off Roz” Bill flips Roz off as they all break off into three groups of two and a group of three.

Bill and Juliet end up going to SkellyTown. Juliet’s excitement rose with every fake dead looking tree that replaced real ones. Before long they found themselves standing in front of tall dilapidated looking building. It was impossible to tell if it was part of the original design or if it was the result of decades of neglect.

“Well let’s go in.” Juliet walks in quickly followed Bill. The walls of the inside were cover in what looked like fake blood and there was a sour tinge to the air. Bill clings to Novia’s arm as they make their way deeper and deeper into the haunted house. As they got further in the smell of something rotten slowly overpowered their senses. They made it to a restaurant looking room before the smell became too much to handle.

“It smells like shit. Let's go back, I think we’ve come far enough.” Bill said his nose wrinkling from the smell.

“Fine but let’s just look around this room before we go.” Knowing that Juliet won’t budge on this he let her look around. There wasn’t much to this room but a small leather bound notebook sitting on a table caught Juliet’s attention. She picked it up and flipped through some of the pages. Multiple pages seemed to have been ripped out but what was left look like a set of instruction.

 

  * __Stay out of the haunted house’s break room.__


  * _If you hear singing run._


  * _Do not trust them. They lie._


  * _Stay away from the roller coasters_



 

“Weird” Juliet closed the notebook and tucked it under her arm. “Lets go” they both nod and walk back through the haunted house.

They walked in silence until Bill shattered it with a question “Is it just me or does this seem different from when we came in.”

“It’s probably just your nerves getting the best of you.” Juliet explained as she continued to walk. It didn’t take long for them to reach the exit and Bill seems to relax as they saw the sun again. Juliet joked at how creepy the house was. “Let’s go back to the camp. I’m sure the others are waiting.”

When they get back they find that only Novia and Kurt were back. They both shared that there search wasn’t successful. They chatted until the other four came back. All told similar stories of failed searches turning up nothing.

“I suggest we pack up and go home. We haven’t found anything and we’re not looking around at night.” Luca pointed out

Kurt nodded “agreed. We should hurry before it gets too dark.”

They all do as told and carefully pack up all the camping supplies. After everything is put away into the cars they get in and begin to drive.

  


Only they run into an invisible wall

 

A chorus of questions and exclamations soon follow

“What’s going on?”

“There’s nothing infront of us. What is this shit?!”

“Are we stuck?!”

“Call the cops. I don’t care if we get arrested”

 

“Guys my service is down.” Novia’s voice pierced the cacophony of voices. Collectively everyone checked their phones only to find that there was no service was gone.

  
  


_**They were stuck, with only a day’s worth of food at best, with no way to contact anyone outside.** _

_**They were going to die.** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_**J̷̨̧̢̧̢̧̛̖̘̞̥̳̦̪̰̮͇̘͎̱̝̜͚͔̖̬͈͉̳̖̱̬̼̦̱̼̬̠̗̖̮͎͙̬̞̃͂͒ͅU̶̪͈͙͙̟̘͌̃̇͑͂̿̀͐͗̾̽͘̚͝͠͝͝S̶̡̨̡̢̡̛̝̦̙̤̱͉̭̼̥̳͙͈͚͓̗̦̳̪͚̬̘͚̜̞̳̠̮̪̥̱͍̮̹͈̫̳͙̬̞̻̺̮̩̭͋̀̈͌̀́̍̐̎̈́̊̔̐͊̊̏̑̾͂̇͂̑̈́̓̈́͗̈̊̃̐̊̍̓͛̅̆̄̀͛̐̌͊̌̽̔̽̑̆̏͑̑̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅT̷̡̢̨̡̛̜̩̦̳̦̪̱̰̪̣͍͚̥͍̦͍͖̖̗͓̟̯̞̰͓̟̤̘̬̖͓̥͙̝̙̩̮͉̺̹̰͎͐̿͊̈́͋̇̎͂̊͐͆̂͒̐̔̃͆͐̓̓̿̽͗̿̄̒̑͌͘̚͘͠͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̨̡̘̭͉̙͚͓̼͎̳̮̪̱̟̘͈̞̺͎̜̬̻̪̜̯̹͔͓͉͇̹͙̖̤͇̩̗̜̮̼͙̱̬͉͇͚̫̻͕̖̾͛̋͛̔̅̇̊̆͛̾́̃̽̅̓͂̓̈́̊̉͛͗̑̑͆̉͘̕͜͜͝͠Ļ̵̧̡̡̛͍̭̘̘̼̻̫̹͓͖̥͙̲̦̗͉̭͎̫̰͈͍͓̣̄̈̂̎͆̈̌̈́̂͛̓̒̃̎̀̽̿̾͑̊̓̍̿̏̒̇́̓̈́̊́̚͝͠Ī̵̧̢̛͖̬̜̘̟̬̟̱̩̝͇͉͕̜̲̯̘̬̘͔̫̭͍̜̯̩̺͍̳̏͛̋͌͌̍̉͆̃̆͑̉̔̓̇̇́̒̈́͊̈́͗̌̅̌͐̇̽̓͌̄̒̈͑͐̋͐̑̒͘̚͠͠ͅK̸̡͚͉̤͚̥̗̰̳̘͇̺͕̩͔̞̦̣̣̤͍̜̗͎͖̞̘̮͉͍͔͇͙̞̬̰͕̭̺̼̼͍̝̱͇̫̲̥̭̪̿́̾̿̔̈́́̑̎̄̈͌̔͑̆͋͋̒̏͐̔͘̚͝ͅͅĘ̴̧̨̺̼̜̘͇͇̼̘̞̤̫͚̙̫̖̩̣̗̖̙͍̘̭͕̟̦̯̙̣̲̲̮͔̬͎̟͈͇͛̊͗̎̉̑̐̊͗̕͘͜͜͠͠ ̸̧̡̨̢̧̧̢͕̜͓͕̲̰̰͔̻̻̫͈̺̹̲̬̻͙͙̪̩͛̐͆͒͝ͅŢ̸̨̡̧̛̪̝̞̣̱̭̮͙̤͓̫͓̱͉̲̜͈̩̗̳̭̻̗̟̘̹̯͚̝̏͐͗͒̈͆͐͆̍̈́̌̅͆̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅH̶̢̧̛̟̺̞̳͔̞͍̬̼̼̥̺͉̞̗̭̟̰͕͚͌̉́͑̑̃͋̓̐̐͐͒́͌̐͋̈̃͋̆̊̂̾̐͘̕͘͜͠Ẽ̵̛̝̲͖͊͛͊̐͌͗̅̓̐̽͗́̈̐̊̽́̀̔̉̐͋͗̀͂͂͌̂̅͒̓̀̆͝ ̸̡͚̪̲͕͚͚̞̦͖͎̺̺̳̯͂̔̄͆͌͌͂̀͌̎͋͌̏͆̃̄̓̈́̐̿̚̚͠R̸̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̛̪̳̤̞͓̬̥̫͈͔̼̝̟̻̯̬̦̪̹̮̱̩̞̯̝̙̬̲̺͖̩̟͔̤̞͇͔̫̤̻̰̘̻͉̳̗̺̪͎̪̓̌͆̃̈̑̋͌̋͛́̿͊͛̐̊̓͂̂̌̒̈́͋͋̄͜͝͝ͅĘ̵̢̢̨̡̡̩̭̟̭̟̲͔͙̼̼͓̫̙͔̘̱̦͆͛̆̔͌͊͛̐͗͌͛͂̈͘͜͜͝ͅͅŜ̸̡̡̢̢̧̢̛̫̯̠̻̥̬͓̭̻̭̘̹̝̯͕͖̺̙͔̺͈͖̘̲̻̫̥̘̫͓̮̮̼̤͖̜͈̜̟͙̞̱̪͚͖̗̖̭̬̻͔̜̑͂̌̏̀̍̂̕̕͘͝͝ͅŢ̸̡̨̡̱͙͍̖͕͖͍͙͉̱̥̟̜͇̬͉͖̼̳̥̺̥̦̭͔̤̟̙̰̝̝͍͔̈́̑̊̍̋̋̏͆̈̍̏̔̃̐͑͗̄̋̌́̾̇̕̕̕̕̚͜͠ͅ ̸̧̢̡̖̺̲̙̗̺̹̬͕̙̲̻̞̱̘͉͒̓̈͗̋̆̋͊̿̅̐̇̚ͅͅǪ̸̨̤̠̭͎̺͎̪̯͕̬͉̼̜̠͈̟͉̟̝͖̯̞̼̙̘̰̲͓̗̝͇̥̟̳̯͉̫̼͓̣̹̹͍͇̖̱̘͙͖͙̦̟̬͌͂͂̄̋̈́̂̒̇͛̇̔́̌̎̌̑̌͌͛̈́̂̈́̽͆͗̓̊̑̅̃̈̅̉̉̈́͆̿̀͐͗͊̑͛̇̚͝͠͠F̵̡̨̘̞̲͚̻̼̗̮̮̾̔̈́̂̈̀̓͂̎̎̄̅̾͜͠͝ͅ ̸̥̉̔̅̋͛̆̽͋̈̋̈̀͂͂́̽̿̓̈̐͂̕͘Ư̷̧̢̲̞̹̘̜̦̩̩̝͍̝͍̠̟̼̫̞̱̱̦͇̱̻̝̪͕͈̣̖̲̥̖͓̪̤̫̞̤̣͎̊̽̃̍̓͒̓͛̀̒͂̇̍̐̏͋͌͆͋̏̓̄͂͘͜͜͝ͅͅŠ̸̢̧̧̡̛̠͉̺͓̠̪̟̺̤͖̗̜͚̗͙̯̫̜̥̗͈̲̞̠̦̣̬͎̪̼̘͆̋̐̈̓̓̔̀̒̒̑͑̈́̌̑̇̆̈́̂̂͊̿̇͑̑̕͘͜͝ͅ** _

 

 

 

A̴̡̧̧̹̜͚̳̤̱̗͍̥͚͓̫͖̯͙̺̭̻͈͎̪̟͗ͅN̵̨̧̢̨̛̠͕̯͚̬̲̣̣̮̱̹̗̫̩̻̙̥̰̫̭̗̤̺̲̮̦͎̹̣͈̱̯͉̼̬͓̟͇̼͚̬͈̪̯̜̖͙͙̑̑̎͐̽̑͂͆̐̌́͌̈́̈́̽̉̂̐̓͊̋͐͑̊͛̾͆̐̃̅͌̚̚͘͘ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̧̨̛̛͍̠̥̭͓̼̩̹̘͔̬͇͚͈̳̳̦͎̞͇̳̪̭̰̦̼̼͈̲̰̠͔̞̼͚̭̩̼̜̹̱̼̻̹̩̪̭̺̭̲͎̘̣̙͍̳͓̜̯̬̱͇̮̦̝͚̟͔̗͙̬͇̫̜̮͚̤͇͇̠͍̯̺̗̥̺̼̼̩͔̳̬̯̖̟̩̤̙̺̘̗̌́̑́̈͒̓̾̈́͐̓̂͌̓̃́͋̇̓̌̈̍̇̒́̓͛̓́͒͒͛̉̈́͊̐̂̓̏͗̔̈́̇̂̄̆͊̈́̇̌̇̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̨̡̧̨̨̛̛̥͇̘͔̩̥̖̦͉̞̗̟̱̙͓̝͎̫̟̖̟̱̱̜̗̞̫̰̼̣̯̲̮̘̯͕̘͓̪̖͎̖̞̺̼̘̠͓̮̜̠̣͔̬̯̣͓̼̝̳̜̟͔̖͙̟̦̤̘͖̳̪͎͙̺̠̤̟̼̜̙̗̣͉̝̳̗͔̫̲͉͉̆͊̇̃̾̓͒̑͌̿͆͗̿͊̈̈̀̍̈̈́̂̉̐͐́̃̏̓̒̑̿̇̀́́͐̄̓͋̿̒̈́͌̃͒̈͑͌͗̄͒̊̒̅̿̌̈́̾̆̊̆̓̃͊̿̓̒͗͒̅̈́͊̈́͗̽̆̐̾͋͊̂̊̉͋̐̿̒̓̉̊́̽̈̈̈͊͌͒͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅW̶̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̮̳̠̺͈̜͕̬̝͖͍̯͎̰͕̜̱̥̣̳̬͈̥̳̥͎͍̱̭̻̮̖̤͓̣̙̖̭̹̤̰̘̤̱͇͔̰̰̮̭̮̙͇̭̩̩̲͂̐̿̂̎̎̆͑͆͒̎̆̒͊̐̓͌̓̆̉̇͌̉͆̿͒͆͋̋̑̑̇͛͗̈̓̂̊̈̒̾͌͛̀̒̐͒͌͐̇̆̉̓̓̈̿̆͂̌͆̊̍̋͋̏̂̍̉͐́̌̊͊̾̂̌̌͌̑̑̈́̿̈̒͗̓̏̒̐̾̏͊̓̔͋́̎̃̏̍̈̉̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠E̸̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̝͎̩͎̣̹̥͔͚͍̲͓̫͕̱͉̘̬̯͕̤̭͎͍͈̔͋̃̋͌̋̽͌̍̈́̉̍̊̑͐̄̈́͒̓͛͊͆͊͛̏̄̾͗̍̃̔̌̉͊̾̾̅̐̉̓͆̃̒̏̆̍̆̉͑́̇̓͋̿̎̈́̃̊̈́͑̍̽́̓̐̒̈́́͗̽̏͑͐̓̉̎͋͑̆̏̔̀̓̽̆͗̄͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͝͠͝ͅ'̷̢̧̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̤̪͖̱͉̮̰̗͍̝̭̝̙̘̯̻̜͙̣͖͖͇̣͈̹̗̦̹̝͍̙͖̖̠̞͇̯̰̦̪̖̹͙̮̥͔͖̞̠̼̺͎̰̞̳͇̖̗̝͓̰̜̰̻͇͇̙̩̪̣̱͎̲̦̺̝̙͕̺̝̺͙͕͕͖͇͕̭̹̘̜͇̺̗̲͓̺̙̙̝͇̲̘̗̌̆̽̍͋̈̀̔͋̒̓̋̊̂̾̿̊͊͐͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅR̷̨̡̧̡̨̢̧̧̛̝̖̬̥͇̜̺͕̭͖͚̰̥͙͖͎̻͇̱̗̫̖͔̪̤̹̹̦͕͈̱͈̬̥̭͚̤̦͉̙̜̼̮̫͚̤̪̯̜͉̟̹̯̠͕̞͇̭̼̿͊̄̅̈́̓͛̿̄̌̋̓̑̀̑̔̏̇̽̍̋̈́͋̀̔̎͑̎͑̅͐̿̎̔̄̒̒̿̑̆̇͑͑̋̋́̊̔̒͌̑̔͌̒̊̆̅̿̑͐̄͛̑̕̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅȨ̵̧̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̟͎̱̼͈̫̻̭̟͉̙͉̖̯̻̺̪͎͚̰̮͙̺̣̼̯͍̭͇̪͎͖̙̖̗̰̪̜̲̖̤̳͙̫̜͇̣̪͖̬͎̲͍̜͓̘̯̙̞̣͍̼̞̞̪͚̖̣̱̬̗̺̬̦̯̟͇̞̜̺͇̲̖͕͙̺̞̤̰̖̥̭̤̻̰̹͔̳̬͍̤͎̮̲͙͎̣̣̹̜̦̲̝͔̖͂̆̓̓̿͐͗̀͑̿͐͑̄̽͆̌̅̿̊̔̋̽͑̂̀͒̔̔̒̉̎͂̂̏̃̄̈́̍͆͌̇̃͌́͗̆͛̏͐̋͒̿͗̎͗͊͌́̉͑̍̊͂̈͒̄͛̅̉̆̈̓͒̓̾̾̊͂̊̂͐̈́̂̏̍͂̃̈͌̒̔͐̇͆́͗̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̬͓͔̰̖̘̗͖͍̼͇͓͕̞̪͈͙̘̗͍̤̟̲̼̖̻̠̬̠͉̳̘̼̙̦͖̯̱̻͇͕̠̫̝̤͓͚̟̯͎̺͉̟͎̗̫̈́́̍͒̃͒͂̎̽͋̐́̅̆̇͛͊̅̊̅̔͆͌̄̈́͑̉̍̐͗̀̽̔̽̅̊̾͋̇̉̍̒̉̌̓͐̈́͐̃̈́̃͐͛̽̍͋͌̏̓͗͋̋̉̀̈́͐̓̃̇̂̽͂̋̊̓̿̓̎͗͌̽̑̐̆͌̎̊͌̿͂̓̇̍̌̌̉̅̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅN̸̛̛̛̛͎̣͈̘̟͈͎͓̹̩͖̗̳̬̼͇̤͗̽̎̃͑̄̅̃̎̓͋͛̅̎͑̔̂͛͊͊̅͂̑̈͐̐̓͐̋̑̒̆͛̌̅̉̀̋̊̉́̃̈́͊̾̌̄͑̆͂͋̃̑̍͐͌̐̒̉͊̏̇̓̊̈́̍͂̈̌͌̈͒̅͒̒͒̍͑̐̔̆͒̂̌͐͌͐͋̂̿̓̇̆̐͊̐͗̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅǪ̷̡̧͙̲̩̘̗͇̯̼̙͔̗̰̘͎̞̗͖͔̩̙̮̪̰̟̤̦̙̺̥̝̼̣͈̮͈̲̝͙̭̮̪͈͑̑̒͑̋̾̎̓̈́̑̂̊͊͑̽̈̈́͋̋͗̍̈́͂̊̽̉̈́́̃͆̅̓̕͜͝͝͝T̶̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛͈̩̗̥̞̞̟̟̭͚̟͍̜̦̞͓͈̼̘̲̻̺͖̠͔̹̰̯̻̯̰͖̭͔͖̱̙̜̺̠̆̇̔̆̉͂̆̉̽̿͒̈́̀̈̾̂̑̍͐̊̑͗̓͂͒̍̄̋̊̔̂̀̒̐̔̾̃̐̔́̍̑̈͌̄̒͆̏͗̈́̾̓̓͌̑̄͐͂̈̾̐̓̉̿̉͗̈́͌͑̒̇͊͋̐̎͌̋͊̋̑̏͒̓͋͌̌̆̔̒̉͌̑̅͛͒̑̓͛̀̏̏̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̧̛͎̟̞̞͕͕̻̲̺̪͈͖̟̩̩̙͉̳̮̘̳̘̻͙̝͓̜̰̩̮̲̦̗͖̙͚̠̞̖̻̫̤̙̜̲̙̗̖̮̝͚̻̞̻̝̤̯̜̺̯͇̝̺̠̥̱̫̙̩̙͈̪̦͍̣͊͒̓͋̈̍̾̃̆̔̉̽͊̆̒̀͂͛̏̽̃̀̄̃͆̅̋̊͌̊̌̊̇͌̒͌̊̉̊̊͒͋̐̌̂͌̐͂̆͐̔̏̿̐̓͗͊̒̅̉͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅL̶̡̛̛̛̠̤̗̠̻̝̬̤̣̹̭͍̙̯͖͕̬͎̬̈́̊͗͐͛̂̌̾̉̃̃͌̍̄̎̏̅̇́͒͂͗͑͌̔̐̊̚͜͠͝͠Ė̴̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̱͔̭͚͖͓̜̲͍̥̪͔̼̩͊̌̌̐́̐̈́̈̈́̍̃̿͋̉̆́͂̋̈́͊̉̒́͐͊́̐́̎̉̄̆͛̉̊̊͑̒̑̂̃̓̒͛̓̈͋̈̋̌̒̈́̈́̉͋̓̾̈́̋͆̿̽̄̅̽̈̉̂̓̍̀͒͆̂̿̌̓̋̅͌̏̋͗͑̒͒̏̒̏̑̄͒͂̅̋̈́̚̚̕̕̚̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͠T̶̢̧̨̧̧̧̛̛͈̯̙͍̱̫̳͖̠̙̹͎̦̜̩͇̙̤͙̣̩͙̼͙̳͙͉̖̝͓̥̼̠̭̤̤͓̤͈̺͍̻̪̱̲͍͙͇̫͙͙̥̩̻͍̗͉̝̥̜̞̻̘̫̜̣̯̼͖̠͙̮̲̘̟͖̫͎̩̲͚͚̫͐́̋̒̽͊̍͑͐͑͋̋͂̀̒̈́̐͌̏̅͐̈̕̚͜͜͠ͅT̶̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̪̲̤͎̺̯̤̖̼͕̙̻̦̞̫͖̗͎̪̲͚͎̖͎̗̬͖̟̠͍̫̟̱̳̩̞̺̣̲̟̟̞̘̹̪͕̣̱͚͈̘͎̮͍̠̭̺͖̫̺̣̬͙̼̫̠͔̣̫͕̰̹͍͔̟͕̦̙̯̻̙͚̭̙̞͚̤̦͕̞̜͓͉͇̝̫̟͎͉̼̬̦͓͙̞̺͈̫̼̽̋̏̍̅̑̓̿̆̾̑͂̈́̄͒̈́͊̿̋̐͑͑̆̄͆͌̍̽̓͂̓̈́͐̇͆̍̐̿͊͂́͋͒̽̈̽͆̿͐̔̿̈́͊͒̀͑̽̐̒̓̔͋͛̽̿̑̒͂͑͐̓͑͆̃̒͑́̉͑͛̌̈́̊̿͋̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅȈ̴̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̖̗̦̫̹̥̘̳̯̲̬̲͕̠̪̳̼̬̯̰͈̪̥̯̫̞̟̙̠͉̫̞̬̙̹͍͓̳͕̬̤̰͚̹̩̘̤̹͖̦̟̭͍͎͈̥̱̺̯̩̬̟̟͚͇͇̲̪͙͍͚̠̣͚̹̝͍͙͖̯̹̠̳͙͋̋͂͊̎͆́̃̽̂̃͛̈̒̎̓͋̈̏͛̉̅͊̇͗͑̇̎͑̂̌͐͋͐̎͐͗̉͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅŅ̸̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̛̣̦͓̰̥̠͚̲̝͇̙̱͖̦͇̗̪̻̟̫͉̮̫̭̖̻̠̬̭̬̣̪̙̥̥̳͖̹̮̯͎̥͕̠̱̜͇̱̦̣̥͓̻̥͓̬̫̖̗̤̭̠̱̝̗͇̻̪͓͕̱̭̻̼̻̘͕̜̞̠͙̬̳͇͚͖̞̝͓̗̭̃̋̽̇̓̇̅̋̌̆̌̒̇̊̌̇̀̓̅̏̈́͐̽̂̄̍̒̓̆͌͌̊͘̕͝͝͠ͅͅͅG̸̡̢̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̮̰̖̻̠̖̼̫̲͉͖̼͙̗̤̮͉̹̠̞͔̲̝̞͍̩̗̱͇͔̠͎̫̩͎̖̹̙̩͍̼͚̞̗̠̮̳̟͔̮̥͕͎̙̯͎͖͉̙̦̬͍̝̟̦͂̈́̽͒̆̊̈́̊́͌̀̽̂̿̾̌͑̄͗̍͐̽̔̃̃̎͆̋̓̅͋̈̌͂̎͌̌̎̎͌͒̍̃̽̍̂̈́̈̋͌̀̄̓͂͑̎̾̽͌̂̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͠͝ͅ ̴̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̥̻̩̟̮͈̫̙̥͉̱̖̯͉̭̝̠̖̣̣̮̟̣̣͖͓̗̰̲̮͔̜̰̩̩̳̞̰͎̳̣̼̈̋̈̈́̏͌̔̋͛̉͛̿̇̓̓͒́͂̌͘͘͜͠ͅͅY̴̢̡̪͓͙̗͉̥̖̬̗͈͙̝̰͇̫̖̳̥͓̜̦̝̞̋́̈̾͛̈͛͂̋̈́̐̎͑̾̽̈́̈̇̅͂̈̐̈́̐͌̈̒̔̚̕̕͘͠ͅƠ̵̡̮͕̻͉̥̗̲͚̜̟̪̟̳͙͓͈͓̝̭̺̹̟͉͓̜̰̼̭̠̬̲̘̿͋̈́̒͂̉̾̇̔͒̊̓̏̾͌̓̋̌̃͛̑̄̿͛̇̋̇͒̑͂̂̈́̏͂̈́̕͜͝͠ͅƯ̶̡̨̨̛̭͙̣͇̦͚̭̜̥͎̗̗̳͔͎̜̖̬͛̔̒̊̒̅̅̏̄̈́̇̌̋͂͛͛̔̈́̈̂̆̓̔̃͒̑̒͗̋̍̊͌͋̈̅͗̆̂̂́̂͋͑̆̉̓̈́̊̌̍́̾̇͑͊̀̈̓̀̿̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͠͝͝ͅ ̶̡̛̝̫͔͔̭̙͉͕͓̤̟̩͊͊̿͂͑̈͂͗̇̉́̀̐͌͐̇̓̂͑̀̋̃̒͌̆̽̂͐̓̐̏͑͐̀͑́̈́̀͆̆͐̀̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝Ĝ̶̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̘̬̙͈̝̟̳̥̖͖̰̯̖̣̹̥͉̩̘̘̙͎̹͎̣̙̰̦͙̻͇̠̹̹͈͔͎͓͇͕̩̖̩͇̬̟̟̖͈̯͕̤̜̖͓̤̳͔̝̪͚̝͔̱̱̥̖̦̭̮̤̟͔͙̙̱̣͈̥̟̔͂̈́̍͐̽̋͆̀̉͌́̈́͑̆̽̆̓͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅO̵̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̡͕̩̦͉̮͔̘̬̫̲͎̬͍̖̪̥͈̯͕̝̼̤̩͈͎̻̟̝̤̗̰͍͕̖͇̣̫͉̞̻̙͕̙̦͕͙̻̭̜͚͔͖̱͖̙̣͉̺͖̖̳͈͖̺̮̤̲̜̖̝̱̠̙̩̜̫̐̓͆̿̇͂̍̆̑͒͆͊̑̌̃̄͑̇́̿̽̎̃͂͌̑̉̈̍̓̏͊̄̽̓͊͆̒͗̈́̀̓̀̓̓̈́̽͌̌̈́̆͆͒̈̃̑̂̒͌̍̽̀̉̉̏͂͗̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
